earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Akindi
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Akindi Bar'att *In-Game: Akindi *Nickname: 'Kindi *Alignment: Neutral Good *Guild: Broken Horn Warband *Title: Elder, and Bloodsworn *Race: Troll *Class: Hunter *Professions: Skinning, Elemental Leatherworking =Physical Description= *Age: 46 *Birthplace: A small Darkspear village *Sex: Female *Hair: A meticulously kept bright red mohawk with some smaller braids in front, decorated with beads. *Skin: Blue *Eyes: Red *Weight: 215 pounds *Height: 6'4" *Garments/Armor: She's usually wearing a mishmash of chain and scalemail if she's expecting trouble. She likes to relax in a long dark cotton gown. She's always armed. *Motto: Dere be an ol' sayin' in Sen'jin… (followed by one of her grandfather's sayings). *General Description: Akindi is getting on in years but is not out of her prime yet. Her colouring marks her clearly as a Darkspear troll though her accent is thicker than usual when she speaks Orcish. The beads in her braids tell others of her tribe that she has two children, a daughter who is a warrior and a son who died. She also wears a gold mate-ring in her nose, decorated with a small ruby. There is an old scar across her left eye (though the eye is fine), and a ring-shaped scar around her index finger on her left hand. =Personality= *Akindi's temperment could best be described as that of a red-headed cat. She is usually in a mellow, easygoing mood and greets everyone with a bluff camaraderie. She has a fiery temper however, getting angry and excited easily. She often acts rashly when angry but isn't too proud to apologise after, if she thinks she was wrong. *Akindi is open and forthright, being a firm believer that keeping feelings a secret only leads to trouble. *Akindi is candid to the point of being disrespectful. She does not believe that anyone's position or rank grants them special treatment, and is quick to point out what she considers faulty reasoning or "stoopid ideas" even among the elders of her own tribe. *Despite her rough edges, Akindi is kind-hearted, generous to a fault, and very protective of her tribe. She's often seen showing the young ones the finer points of archery or close combat fighting and can be found anywhere in Azeroth or Draenor, helping to keep the "little ones" safe. =History= Akindi grew up in a small village near the jungles of Stranglethorn. Her parents had died defending the village from a murloc raid so she and her younger sister Ketsuki were raised by their maternal grandfather Kajee'ki. Akindi showed an aptitude for being a hunter at a young age and Kajeeki kept her around to train her in the ways of the bow and the beasts. Her sister Ketsuki showed a surprising aptitude for magic, and was sent to a larger tribe to train with the mages there. Akindi had been promised to marry Ol'juk on her naming day (though she would have much preferred to marry his older brother, Tum'juk). The spirits had set a different path for her, however, and she had a vision telling her to leave her people behind and go out alone into the world. She obeyed the spirits, and spent the ten years living in the wilderness with only her pets as company, mastering the ways of the hunt. When Thrall raised his army to free the orcs and head west on the great ships, Akindi was one of many Darkspear trolls that joined the Horde. She's quite proud of her not-inconsiderable role in the fighting and often refers to Thrall as a close personal friend (though that might be a bit of an exaggeration on her part). When the Horde settled in Kalimdor, Akindi joined the other trolls in setting up the village at Sen'jin. The spirits had relaxed their prohibition somewhat and she took a tent there, though she was always careful to leave town when her cycle came around, and took no mate. It was in Orgrimmar that she met with Hapa and Hondo, the then-leaders of the Broken Horn Warband. They were interested in finding a cure to the plague that had swept Azeroth, and were gathering people from every race and background to try and pool the different abilities into finding a cure. She moved to the Spirit Rise of Thunder Bluff to be closer to her new tribe. When Akindi was thirty the spirits finally relented, and she took her old battle-comrade Bishmi as mate. The two have been deleriously happy together ever since and had two strong children together, Akishmi the mage and Ajeera the warrior (named after Jeera, Akindi's mother). Bishmi is a loyal member of the Horde's armed forces and Thrall often sent him away for years at a time as the children were growing up. Akindi was quite shrill about it, and was for a time a persona non gratta in the Valley of Wisdom. Akishmi was killed by Saltalas, a malicious posessing spirit that was eventually defeated by the Broken Horn and the Grey Tiger Tong together. Akindi has one grandchild, A'rok, from Ajeera and Nerrok. She has a neice and nephew (Ketsuki's children), Zozo and Aeno, who are 10 and 12 respectively. =Current Status= Akindi is technically posted on duty in Northrend but her grasp of rules has always been a bit weak and she often goes AWOL to take care of business in Azeroth. She sees her family often and is always willing to ditch a raid on Hellfire to help the other young ones in the tribe in their own missions. Akindi used to be accompanied by her massive albino jungle cat Claw, who she raised from a kitten, but he is getting too old to fight these days. He now prowls the jungles of Stranglethorn. Akindi's current pet is a huge rhinoceros called Rush. =Links= *Stories by/about Akindi *Guild forums - The forums of the Broken Horn Warband Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Hunter Category:Ajeera